Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ben completes in his favorite game, he earns $830$ points. Ben already has $270$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2920$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ben needs to complete to reach his goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ben will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ben wants to have at least $2920$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2920$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2920$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 830 + 270 \geq 2920$ $ x \cdot 830 \geq 2920 - 270 $ $ x \cdot 830 \geq 2650 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2650}{830} \approx 3.19$ Since Ben won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.19$ up to $4$ Ben must complete at least 4 levels.